


Si elle n'avait pas entendu ça

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [22]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drabble, F/F, Telepathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue aurait préféré ne pas se demander de qui venait ‘cette’ déclaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si elle n'avait pas entendu ça

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cœur de pierre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322502) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Si elle n’avait pas entendu ça...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New X-Men/Young X-Men (‘10ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Bling’ Roxanne Washington/Rogue  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « pirate / déclaration » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**...welp, j'ai perdu les références de cet ish  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’ennui quand Rogue absorbe une télépathie c’est qu’elle la maîtrise rarement. Son cerveau se fait posséder par le pouvoir emprunté, elle ne sait plus trop si c’est elle qui vole accidentellement les pensées des autres ou si ce sont ces autres qu’elle entend qui piratent son esprit.

Ce qui est sûr c’est qu’elle aurait pu vivre sans capter une involontaire déclaration d’amour passionnée d’un (ou une ?) de ses élèves, vraiment. Elle ne sait même pas de qui il s’agit… et la voilà malgré elle qui guette leurs regards, cherchant à deviner qui a bien pu lui envoyer ce cri silencieux.


End file.
